


Snow and Snuggles

by AlyaBug (MorphologicalMayhem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat!Alya, F/F, Ladynoir but Gayer, Think Outside the Love Square Month, lots of flirty banter, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/pseuds/AlyaBug
Summary: Alya and Marinette are cold and want to snuggle.





	Snow and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demistories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a beacon in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052720) by [demistories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories). 



> My first time doing a remix. I hope it turned out well. Chat!Alya is great and it has been too hot so it was nice to do a snowy cold themed story.

Akuma battles in the snow were never fun. Akuma battles were rarely fun, but when it was snowing it was even worse. Especially when the akuma blended into the snow, making it nearly impossible to track. 

Ladybug shivered and welcomed Chat Noire’s embrace. 

“Hey cutie,” Chat purred in her ear. 

Ladybug giggled. “Don’t distract me with your flirting.”

Chat pouted as she extended her baton, giving them a better vantage point to see the city below. “I can’t help it when you’re so adorable.”

Ladybug laughed, but she was blushing. “Let’s just focus on the akuma.” 

“How can I focus on anything else when I’m with my  _ super cute  _ girlfriend?” Chat wondered, kissing the aforementioned super cute girlfriend on the cheek. 

Ladybug pushed her away gently. “Don't make me push you off this.”

“You would never,” Chat said confidently. She brushed a lock of her reddish brown hair out of her face and glared at the falling snow. “This snow is horrible. I can’t see a thing.”

The snow made everything more difficult. Their mobility was limited by the ice and Ladybug couldn't get a good grip on anything. On top of that, she was completely exhausted due to the cold. It was an unfortunate side effect of the ladybug miraculous; she had always wanted to hibernate during the winter, but it was even worse now. 

“Why couldn’t this be an akuma like Reflecta, or Bubbler,” Ladybug muttered, “One of the ones with bright gaudy colors.”

Chat laughed. “Wouldn’t want to make it _ too easy _ ,” Chat said, sarcastically. “He’s just trying to challenge us. I’m sure it has nothing to do with him trying to take our miraculouses and make our lives more difficult.”

“Oh, of course,” Ladybug agreed with a laugh, “He’s just wants us to grow as people. It doesn’t have  _ anything  _ to do with us constantly thwarting his plans.”

Chat laughed and leaned forward, her chest almost knocking Ladybug off of the baton. 

“Careful there,” Ladybug warned, “You could kill someone with those.” 

“Only when I want to,” Chat said with her trademark saucy wink. 

As Ladybug rolled her eyes, she saw movement on the street below. “There!” She pointed. 

“You see it?” Chat asked eagerly, attempting to brush the snow out of her hair. 

“Yeah, down there.” Ladybug swung her yoyo, hoping it wouldn’t slip mid-jump and send them hurtling to the ground. 

They landed  _ mostly _ okay. Ladybug slipped on some ice and was only saved by Chat’s arms around her waist.

“Careful there,” she said, chuckling. Ladybug stuck her tongue out. Chat didn’t let go of her waist even after she straightened up. “We should go ice skating some time soon.” She twirled Ladybug, catching her before she fell down. 

Ladybug laughed. “You goof. Let’s get going. I want to get this over with.”

“There it is!” Chat pointed in the distance, readying her baton. 

 

 

 

The battle took longer than they hoped, but eventually they captured the akuma and returned everything to normal. 

“It’s okay now,” Ladybug assured the akuma victim. She was a young girl, probably 13 years old, and she was not dressed properly for the cold weather. “Let’s get you inside, okay?”

“Let’s get  _ me  _ inside,” Chat said, shivering. She had been thrown into the snow several times in the battle and was futilely attempting to brush it all off. 

Ladybug smiled and waved her hand to tell her girlfriend to wait. “Do you need us to take you somewhere?” she asked the akuma victim. 

Just then, a small group of people, presumably the girl’s family and friends, came running up the them. 

“Good, she’s good,” Chat said, teeth chattering. “Let’s get inside.”

“Poor kitty,” Ladybug said mockingly. “Maybe you shouldn’t jump straight into the snowbanks like that.” She threw out her yoyo.

“I had a perfectly good plan. It just didn’t work,” Chat said, wrapping her arms around Ladybug’s neck. 

Ladybug carried her as they swung through the rooftops. Chat’s cheek rested against her and she could feel how cold she was. “We gotta get you some hot cocoa,” she said, as they headed back to her house.

Landing in an alley behind her house, Ladybug quickly glanced around to make sure no one was around before dropping her transformation. Chat quickly followed.

Marinette took one look at Alya’s bedraggled wet hair and frowned. “Oh, no. Your hair,” she lamented.

Alya sighed the sigh of someone locked in an endless struggle with their hair. “How bad is it?”

“It’s fine,” she promised. “Just a little. . . wet.” At Alya’s frown she quickly added, “But you still look beautiful!” She pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

Plagg yawned. “It’s way too cold for this nonsense.”

Tikki landed on Alya’s shoulder. She looked around nervously. “It looks like the weather’s getting worse. . . ”

Tikki was right. The snow was coming down even harder than it had been during the fight and showed no sign of stopping. 

“I believe you said something about hot cocoa?” Alya asked pointedly. 

Marinette laughed and grabbed Alya’s hand, pulling her towards the bakery. “Your hands are freezing.” 

“Yup,” she agreed, pulling her scarf around her tighter. It was lucky that they were already outside when the akuma hit. 

“I hate the cold.” Having spent her childhood on a tropical island, Alya was still not really used to winter. 

“I know, you’ve mentioned it once or twice,” Marinette laughed as she opened the door to the bakery. The warm air hit them as they entered and they both sighed.

“We were about to send out a search party,” Marinette’s mother said from behind the counter. “You two were gone for so long.”

“Sorry Maman,” Marinette said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. 

Sabine shivered. “You’re freezing. And look at poor Alya.”

“She kept me out in the cold, Sabine,” Alya complained. “She’s so mean.”

Sabine laughed and enveloped Alya in a hug. “Oh you poor thing. Look at her hair, Marinette.”

Alya gave an exaggerated sniff. “That’s all her fault. She dumped snow on my head.”

Sabine gasped with feigned distress. 

“Now  _ that _ is a boldfaced lie,” Marinette said, laughing.

“Who’s she going to believe?” Alya said mischievously. “Her terrible daughter who comes home late without even texting? Or her daughter’s beautiful, put upon girlfriend who always helps with the dishes?”

Sabine shook her head with faux disappointment. “I’m sorry Marinette. She makes a good point about the dishes.” 

Marinette laughed and rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m going to go get some towels so we can warm up. Can you make us some hot cocoa?”

“Of course, dear.” Sabine peered out the window. “We were going to close a little early because of the weather. No one's going to be shopping when it’s like that outside.”

“We’ll be upstairs, okay?” Marinette headed towards the door that led up to their apartment, Alya in tow. 

“We’ll call you down if we need your help closing up,” Her mom called out after her. 

“Okay, Maman.” 

Marinette leaned on Alya as they headed up the stairs. Alya laughed as she dragged her girlfriend through the door to the living room. “You little bug. It is warm now, you aren’t that sleepy.”

Marinette laughed as they shed their outdoor clothes and kissed her on the cheek. “Okay. I’ll get some towels and stuff for your hair. You can feed the little guys.” She opened her purse to let their kwamis out. 

They both plopped down on the table, clearly exhausted. “I am asleep,” Plagg said. “Only food can wake me up.”

“If you’re asleep, how are you talking?” Alya asked, skeptically. 

“I’m a powerful ancient creature of destruction,” he said, his eyes still closed. “I think I can figure out how to talk in my sleep.”

Tikki giggled and Marinette rolled her eyes, heading to the bathroom to get some towels. 

By the time she came back, Tikki and Plagg had already consumed the food that Alya had given them and Alya was resting her head against the table.

Alya’s sleepy face with her messy wet curls made Marinette smile. She was so cute. Their relationship had evolved over the last two years from friendship into deep love. Moments like this made her feel almost overwhelmed by that love. 

She rubbed a towel on Alya’s head. “Now who’s the sleepy one,” Marinette accused. 

Alya giggled and took the towel from her. “You’re going to make my hair worse!”

Marinette tossed another towel over her head and kept rubbing. “Maybe that’s my goal. Maybe I hate that your hair is so pretty and I want it to be a frizzy mess.”

“Noooo!” Alya said, laughing and trying to stop Marinette’s assault on her hair. “You monster.”

“That’s right,” she giggled as Alya pulled her on to her lap in an attempt to prevent her vigorous rubbing. Alya grabbed the towel from her but Marinette kept messing up her hair with her hands. “You can’t stop me!” 

Alya laughed. “We’ll see about that.” She planted a kiss on Marinette’s lips and that seemed to have done the trick. Marinette leaned into the kiss, her hands still in Alya’s hair but no longer attacking it. Instead she gently scratched her scalp in a way she knew her girlfriend loved. 

Alya purred against her lips and Marinette smiled. Her girlfriend was such a silly kitty. 

The lights flickered and the two girls pulled apart, looking around. They flickered again and the room was plunged into darkness. 

“Oh, crap,” Alya said as Marinette climbed off her lap. 

“It had  _ better _ not be an akuma,” Marinette growled. She was way too tired for that nonsense.

Alya was looking around the room with the light of her phone. “Hopefully it is just the storm. Even Hawkmoth can’t be that evil.”

“I don’t know. He’s pretty evil,” Marinette said as she looked through the drawer by the couch for a flashlight. 

Alya scrolled through her phone for news. “I don’t see anything about an akuma. Can we just pretend there isn’t one even if there is? I really don’t want to go out there again.”

“Me neither. Let’s just assume it’s a normal storm power outage. For our own sanity.” Marinette grinned. “There you are!” She pulled out the flashlight and turned it on. “I don’t know about you but I think it is snuggle time.”

Alya laughed. “Snuggle time sounds good.” She scooped up the kwamis who were already sleeping soundly and they headed upstairs.

“Are your parents going to need help downstairs?” Alya asked as they got extra blankets from the closet. 

Marinette pretended to glare at her. “See, this is why Maman likes you better. Why are you such a better daughter than me?”

“Hey, I could be her daughter someday.” She raised her eyebrows suggestively and Marinette blushed.

“Anyways. . . they should be fine,” Marinette said, clearing her throat. “If they need us they’ll text.”

“Great, time to take you to snuggle town,” Alya said, dumping the blankets on the chaise. She dug into Marinette’s drawers and pulled out a pair of spare pajamas. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Marinette said, laughing, as she settled the sleeping kwamis onto one blanket.

Alya changed out of her damp clothes in record time and was already settling into the blanket nest. She held out her arms. “Come cocoon yourself with me.”

“Give me a second.” Marinette said, grabbing her favorite pair of pajamas and shimmying out of her snow dampened pants. As she pulled on the loose fitting sleeping pants Alya whined in impatient frustration.

“The gates of snuggle town are closing soon.” Alya warned.

“Just let me light some candles first,” Marinette said, taking out her aromatic candles and lighting them. 

Alya pouted and wrapped herself up in the blanket. “Too late. You missed your chance. No snuggles for you.”

“Nooooo!” Marinette exclaimed, putting away the matches and making sure the candles weren’t near anything flammable. She rushed over to the chaise and her pouting girlfriend. “I’m going to freeze out here.” 

“Well you should have thought of that before you  _ ignored me _ ,” Alya said, laughing. She clung tighter to the blankets. 

Marinette lay next to her, outside of the blankets. “Please let me under the blankets. It’s so cold out here. I’m dying of the cold.” 

Alya scrunched up her face in an exaggerated thoughtful expression. “I’ll let you in on one condition.”

“Anything!” she cried, feigning violent shivering.

“You have to . . . give me a kiss!” Alya grinned mischievously. 

“Anything but that!” Marinette lay back dramatically. 

“Fine. Freeze to death.” Alya turned away with a giggle. 

“No wait!” Marinette said, snuggling up to her blanket burrito girlfriend. “You’ve worn me down.” She leaned over her and kissed her on the mouth with an audible  _ smack _ . 

“You’ve paid the toll.” Alya opened her arms and wrapped the blankets around Marinette, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“My savior!” Marinette exclaimed as she snuggled deeper into the blankets. “Have a kiss as a reward.” She kissed Alya again. 

Alya laughed. “I thought kisses were the toll?” 

Marinette shrugged. “They can be the toll and the reward. That way there are more kisses.” 

“Good point,” Alya agreed, kissing her again. 

They settled into a proper snuggling position, Marinette laying in the crook of Alya’s arm, and watched the flicker of the candles. Alya ran her fingers gently through Marinette’s hair. 

“The power’s been out for a while now,” Marinette said, feeling her eyelids droop. 

“Yeah,” Alya said, kissing Marinette’s hair lightly. “But I don’t mind.”


End file.
